


The Distance Between You and Me (and the Basement of My Body)

by junexp



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Then He's Not, Bathroom, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clubbing, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Forced Crossdressing, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is soft, Klance smut, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Top Lance (Voltron), club, if you know what i mean, just a standard bang here bang there, just read it, lance is serious, nothing too crazy, okay i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junexp/pseuds/junexp
Summary: Keith is. . . different.





	The Distance Between You and Me (and the Basement of My Body)

**Author's Note:**

> 3 things:  
> \- how the hell do you spell deca-phoebs  
> \- it's late. typos, yeah?  
> \- I'm too lazy to switch over all of my italics - and there are A LOT :(

Keith was a goddess. 

Of course, not literally, but with the swift movements of his body and words that poured sexily from his mouth (Christ, that fucking mouth), Lance was convinced otherwise. Even though he was beyond grateful for the atmosphere, it was different. 

To Keith Kogane, stepping outside of the castle and realm of the Blade only meant serious business. With the fate of the universe sitting in the palms of their hands, he saw no time or room for hot and heavy shenanigans. There was a huge mission at hand that they couldn’t afford to piddle around with. 

So when Lance saw Keith being pet by a Galra he didn’t know, he took more than one glance - maybe four, or sixteen, or fifty-two. . . because it was more than a simple pet. You’re either simply playing around or you’re getting sweaty and enjoying it - and Keith Kogane was most certainly enjoying it. While the air was beyond hot and moist, because a club wouldn’t be a club without a high temperature of bodies and raging hormones, Lance squinted and wondered if Keith’s luscious locks stuck to his forehead because his hole was practically pulsing beneath his scandalous clothing, or because it was just hot as fuck. 

The tan boy frantically made his way through the crowd of horny aliens and sat on a sofa that was closer to the provocative scene, sort of front row to the boy. Keith’s pale arms, tinted purple from the lights above them (something Lance had to realize after squinting for a while) were thrown around the Galra’s neck, allowing his fingers to dig into the violet fluff at his nape. For such a simple task, they deviously went to work, stroking the area and then pulling on the hairs every few moments. For such a simple task, Keith seemed to relish the contact, being gentle and rough with his touch, face flushed and splattered with unbelievable lust. For such a simple task, it broke through Lance’s ribs and squeezed his heart with nails that desperately needed to be cut. The longer he stared, the more he could feel the fingers playing with his own hair. That was supposed to be him, painting Keith with affection as those slender digits toyed with his strands in such a harsh, yet loving way. He immediately ached, so aggressively that it terrified him. Lance had never wanted to vomit so harshly before. Was the room spinning? Did the lights dim even more? Why was he sweating and shivering at the same time?

He shifted on the leather couch, leaning back rather than literally sitting on the edge of his seat. Putting an end to this was out of the question, absolutely impossible. . . because Lance didn’t really know how to move. He wanted to wreck his throat by screaming at the highest volume. Beyond his loving nature, he had the strongest urge to kill and thrash out because those filthy hands weren’t meant for Keith’s beautiful body. He wanted to cry until he couldn’t breathe anymore and be cradled like there was no tomorrow, because in the moment, the thought and feeling of tomorrow just didn’t exist. There is only now, the moment drenched in agony. But most importantly, out of everything he felt and needed and craved and desired, he didn’t want to be cradled by anyone other than Keith. Plus, the cushion bellow him wasn’t doing shit for comfort. 

And Lance wanted nothing more than to storm off and take his anguish out on something. . . the boy didn’t want to stay and watch such a revolting, heart-wrenching sight, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Beneath the misery that flooded his mind, the tiniest part of him was fond and foolishly captivated. . . because Keith, the boy who never showed skin in his everyday attire, was wearing a crop top. It’s black and simple, which doesn’t surprise Lance, but it’s deliciously tight. . . and has cutouts for his pink nipples. . . his pierced, pink nipples. . . his perfect, pierced, pink nipples. . . and his soft, smooth, defined torso just looks so divine beneath the dim lights. . . 

Despite his anger and inconsolable feelings, Lance’s heart practically jumps out of his chest. He wants to choke himself for being so easily distracted and aroused, but Keith was a piece of art. And even though the Galra boy was definitely breaking Lance’s heart and ruining everything they shared, he was still Keith, the boy Lance was madly in love with. The colorful canvas before him, usually painted with his kisses and hickeys rather than literal paint, was too gorgeous for him to comprehend. Keith was just-

“So beautiful,” Lance whispered aloud, deepening his frown as he struggled to push his thoughts out into actual words.

He put a hand to his own chest, feeling the heavy thumping. The beating felt so hard and fast, echoing louder in his ears than the bass of the music or the moans that appeared to come from Keith’s filthy, little mouth.

Keith, who cranes his neck to the side for the touch of rough lips, literally moans at the sloppy hands of his supposed partner. All they do is rub over his groin, and even though Lance is numb and fuming (because his human hands are far more suitable and how is this terrible technique getting to him?), Keith is just gorgeous when he furrows his brows and sinisterly opens to his touch. The neon paint, dancing across his torso, decorating his arms, and accentuating the area around his beautiful, purple eyes, begins to run from the amount of sweat coming off of his body. 

If Lance wasn’t so irritated, broken, and confused about why he was here with some Galra douchebag, he’d be coming in his pants right now (and God does he want to).

He watches as the stranger uses one hand to roughly grab at Keith’s (Lance’s) ass and the other to tackle his fly. Furious, Lance clenches his fists and forces himself to remain in his “relaxed” position, because Keith, seductive, alluring Keith, opens his eyes at the action - as if he’s not ready to literally get fucked against the wall of the club. . . even though it’s not like it’d be too different from what they were already doing. 

Suddenly looking worried, Keith moves the Galra’s hand to his left nipple, mouthing something right when he catches Lance’s eye.

“Touch me here.”

And it’s as if everything freezes.

For once in his life, Keith doesn’t have an impulsive act ready to go. He remains there, frightened beneath Lance’s gaze, embarrassingly moaning at the needy hands on his small, alluring body. 

Out of every fight and mission he’s dealt with, he’s never been out of breath like this before. 

Lance’s stare is burning hot and absolutely scolding, boring holes into Keith’s big and beautiful eyes as he stares back. Keith wants to mouth something, express words that the deceiving situation cannot; flee from the weight of the Galran man and throw himself into one of Lance’s warm embraces; mix saliva, hold his lover’s face, and describe how painful missing him has been - everything that doesn’t fall beneath his usual nature. 

But his excitement for the blue paladin is soon swallowed by shame when he sees him turn away, eyes squeezing shut and mouth curling downward. 

Obviously he didn’t want his lover to see such a sight. . .  
There’s no way Lance is going to perceive this in the right way. . .

Nervous that he’ll lose the purpose of the mission, he grabs the Galra’s face and basically rips his mouth from his neck. Disgusted and anxious, he quickly smashes his lips against the stranger’s for a fast kiss, fearing that his sudden words might be odd and give something away. They’re rough and hungry for more, but Keith can’t even bear the thought of continuing to feed him. 

“Get me a drink, please? You, uh, have me so h-hot. . .”

The sin poured from his mouth so smoothly, other than the stutter, sounding at ease in the horniest way possible.The words left a bitter taste on his tongue, and he wanted to grimace at the foreign, toxicating flavor, but if he did, it’d all be over. He bit his lip in frustration, internally panicking over how he’s going to explain himself, and hoped that somehow it’d appear eager and arousing.

Fortunately, it did.

Unfortunately, it worked too well. 

Keith was beyond ashamed for yelping when the Galra harshly threw his large, calloused hand against Keith’s ass before leaving. Even though Keith made the first move, he couldn’t help but feel toyed with. As he stood there, back still resting against the wall, he felt foul and grimy, covered in saliva and the prints of nasty, needy hands. He was afraid, self-conscious, and uneasy, focusing on each step as he slowly made his way towards Lance. This wasn’t him. . . these weren’t his words. . . he knew that, but did Lance?

“What the hell are you doing?”

Of course not. Stupid question.

And Lance would never intentionally spit on Keith like he was nothing, but his rage was beyond fuming right now and he wasn’t able to control the aggressive tone and force behind his words. The small boy wiped the saliva from his cheek, smearing the paint that decorated his face so graciously. 

Keith knew that Lance was tall, but today, right now, it felt like he was a skyscraper as he stood before him. 

“Look, I know what it looks like, but I swear that I’m on a mission.”

“Mhm, I see that,” Lance snaps, crossing his arms and scanning his boyfriend’s abnormal attire, “A mission for some galra dick up your ass, hm?”

Keith sheepishly stood there, mouth agape at his boyfriend’s foul words. All he could do was stare at his lips, forgetting about how much he’d missed them and the amount of kisses he’d placed there in the past, now dwelling on the odious comment that slithered between them. This wasn’t Lance; he has never been so incredibly rotten. . .

“No! Are you kidding me?” Keith blurts out, annoyed at the predicament and hurt by his words, not wanting to reveal his sensitive side. “You think I want to wear this getup in public?”

“I don’t know. You didn’t seem to be hating the situation a few seconds ago!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his arms out into the air. He wanted to cry, beyond appalled that Keith would stomp all over his heart like that - so easily and without a care. . . as if Keith hadn’t missed Lance at all; as if their complicated connection wasn’t special; as if Lance didn’t accept him with warm arms each time Keith shyly stepped out of his comfort zone for the sake of their relationship.

Keith was so swamped with humiliation and discomfort that he instinctively lost his temper. This situation could be fixed so easily, but at the same time, it just felt too big for him to contain and tamper with. The room was too hot, he was too hot. This was the first time that he’d seen Lance for a while and it was falling apart within one minute of interaction. 

“You’re acting like you don’t even know me,” Keith barked, stepping closer and attempting to shove Lance away, despite wanting him closer. The taller boy gripped his thin wrists and stood still, his grasp fixed and firm. Keith was the one with quick reflexes, that is certain, but with his terrified state of mind, that wasn’t true for today. Instead, he stood there and clenched his teeth, burning holes into the broad chest in front of him as he stared with wide eyes and felt his heart thump too fast for comfort; the bold, daring, brave Keith, frozen in place with terror and suddenly sick with apprehension. Slowly, with dread and trepidation, he looked up at Lance’s blues and felt himself crumble beneath his stern stare, small irises glossed with tears, burning him in return for the second time. Keith had never been so vulnerable and weak before. . . 

“How am I supposed to act like I know you when you’re not even acting like yourself, Keith?” Lance snapped back, letting go and throwing his hands to motion at the boy’s provocative clothing. “How exactly am I supposed to react and recognize you when you’re being a completely different person? The Keith I know would never be so filthy. I mean, hell, I’ve always wanted to see this side of you, but not in public with some Galra who isn’t your boyfriend. What are these anyway?” he asked, reaching out at the rings on Keith’s chest. 

The Galra shook his head and quickly pushed the boy’s hand away, frowning with disgust, “Let’s not talk about that.”

“But I want to,” Lance mumbled, his hand falling to his side. He continued to stare with stern eyes, clearly distraught and drenched in confusion, but behind those obvious emotions, he was internally exploding with adulation and fondness. There was a serious issue at hand, one that involved Lance’s butchered heart and Keith’s surprisingly unfaithful, obscene nature, but Quiznak, those piercings are hot and I can’t believe I’m seeing Keith right now. Lance’s heart and cock were pulsing at the same painful rate and he was subconsciously scolding himself for it, but fuck fuck fuck imagine how Keith would howl if I put my mouth on those suckers and how nice would it be to be so close to that beautifully painted face and those breathtaking, violet eyes and long lashes. . . 

“Look, you’re right,” Keith added, moving past the comment, “This isn’t me. . . but it isn’t me because I’m on a mission, Lance.” 

“Okay, I know who you are, or were or whatever, so I know that you’re not too familiar with feelings, but I have them. Somewhere, beneath this ridiculous outfit and new Galra attitude, you have them too, whether you want to admit it or not. I don’t know if any of them pertain to me, but I sure hope they do,” Lance rambled, crossing his arms. “Did we trade places or something? I thought I was the one who didn’t think things through. . .”

Keith stood there with a frown so deep that it ached. Lance was spontaneous, bubbly, and talkative, but he’d never heard the boy go on with such a serious, dim attitude. If he could change the situation, he definitely would, but this was just a tricky part that happened to come with his job. If there’s some asshole Galra out there abducting females, you take care of the issue because there’s a war at hand and having this as some sort of cherry on the top isn’t as luxurious as an actual cherry on top. Of course, the Blade doesn’t have time to mess with stupid, childish tasks, but this problem had to be resolved quickly and much to Keith’s dismay and confusion, he was the only one suitable for the position - and who would he be if he didn’t follow orders?

After letting out a slight chuckle, because Lance had a point and he had no clue how else to let out his panic, he smiled - it was miniscule and sort of faint, but it was there, evident enough to make Lance’s heart skip a beat and then bloom with more sorrow.

“What are you so happy about? Since when are you not serious, Keith?” Lance asked, furrowing brows in confusion. He honestly had no idea who he was talking to anymore. “You know what? I’m just going to lea-”

“Wait!” Keith blurted out, losing his smile as he grabbed Lance’s arm in fear. Keith was a loner, that’s for sure, but he’d be lying if he said that his absence of the blue paladin didn’t create a hole in his heart; losing him again would be the most painful thing in the entire universe. Venturing from Voltron was his decision, so putting distance between him and his other half was intentional, but it did feel like he really lost something when he wasn’t able to be by his side everyday. 

And as the impulsive Kogane, he quickly crashed his lips to Lance’s because he didn’t know what else to do. His small, pathetic words weren’t doing anything when it came to convincing the other. He knew that a mission was still at hand, but leaving Lance alone and heartbroken was (secretly) a much larger issue to him. 

The taller boy was stiff at first, irritated and muddled by the sudden contact. Keith was just groped by some random Galra and a few minutes later, he’s here, kissing him like nothing had ever happened - who was this boy? Lance was completely taken by surprise, amazed by Keith’s crazily disorganized thought process and actions, but as soon as he felt those cool, slender fingers toy with the hair at his nape, finally. . . his own nape, he foolishly gave in - and even as someone who felt beyond crushed by the weight of his lover being with someone else, he was actually okay with this impulsive act. 

He quickly snaked his arms around Keith’s naked waist, overwhelmed with too many emotions to count. Lance didn’t know how starved he had been until the boy was here against his mouth, rough lips kissing him in urgence and worry. He moved back against the skin with the similar intensity, fucking heartbroken by Keith and fucking grateful for Keith all at the same time. With each tick, his heart became louder and louder and he realized that he’d never craved anything more - the feeling of Keith’s smooth, tight skin beneath his palms; the comfort of Keith’s pants against his mouth; the occasional, tiny nicks Keith gave him with his teeth. Yes, he gave into Keith’s gentle touches and responded without thought, and God did he love that boy, but he still felt so blank and lost in the midst of it all. A part of him couldn’t get past the situation, his mind still soaked in this new feeling of absolute rage and familiar infection of heartbreak and rejection. . . 

“Lance?” Keith asked, lips pink and plump after abruptly pulling away.

“Hm?” Lance asked, absentmindedly scanning the boy before him.

His hands slowly gravitated towards the boy’s hips, which were peeking out of Keith’s low-waisted, leather jeans. Not thinking much at all, Lance slipped his thumbs beneath the waistband, attempting to rub over them, but the black pants were just so tight. . . 

“What’re you thinking right now?”

“Uh, um,” Lance responded, looking dumbfounded as his eyes continued to roam.

He didn’t know. 

His heart continued to ache and pound with misery, the image of Keith against the wall with that stranger staining his brain, but seeing him right here, right now, just drove him wild. He’d spent thousands of sleepless nights longing for this moment, so close to the opportunity of placing his mouth on Keith’s skin and hearing the boy’s gorgeous voice when he lingered and sucked just a little harder. . . The more he stared and admired, the more Lance realized that he didn’t enjoy Keith’s body being so out there for the world. He was more than okay with Keith doing anything he wanted, but he feared the reactions and needy hands of others. How can you trust greedy, foreign aliens to keep to themselves when a new, breathtaking creature like Keith just exists before them?

You can’t. You can’t trust anybody. . . 

But beneath Keith’s delicate, beautiful features, he was strong and very independent. Hidden by soft, slender hands, stunning, violet eyes, and luxuriously long, dark hairs were quick reflexes, jaw dropping talent with blades, and one of the most intelligent minds around. Keith literally had the license to kill - and Lance knew that. 

“Sorry, I don’t know. I can’t. . . think,” Lance mumbled, eyes glued to the sculpture before him.

Keith’s thighs must be struggling in those tight pants.

I wonder how sensitive his nipples must be. 

It’s probably intoxicating, but I’d love to lick this paint right off of his body.

“Don’t be sorry,” Keith responded, coughing and squeezing his eyes shut. This was hard. . . it was really hard. “I should be, um,” cough cough, “. . . sorry. I wouldn’t have done this if I knew you were going to be here.”

“Wait,” Lance said, frozen in place. The nauseous feeling was back. It was back. “So what you’re saying is. . . you’re fine with doing it behind my back?”

“No!” Keith exclaimed, eyes quickly popping open with worry. “Wrong words. . .”

God that was stupid.

“I didn’t want you to see this. . . and I definitely didn’t want to do it. I just had to. . . you know,” Keith stopped, hesitant and embarrassed, “. . . lure him in.”

“You didn’t have to let him touch you like that, Keith. If you wanted to trap him, all you had to do was walk by.”

Keith’s eyes widened a bit and he chuckled - nervous laughter again. He looked down and blushed, heating his body even more than before. 

“I’ve dreamt of this moment for deca-phoebs.”

Because yeah, going to bed was hard. Lance often trudged to his room with slow, heavy footsteps, knowing and dreading what always came shortly after he reached his destination. He stared into the black abyss as if he could see something, longing for Keith’s presence, but he knew that before him was nothing other than a cold, empty room. Clutching his sheets, crying at the lack of Keith’s presence, his heart felt like it was going to explode because it had hurt so bad. Keith wasn’t dead, but with the distance, it really felt like it sometimes. . . 

“Same here,” Keith commented, running one hand through Lance’s soft, brown hair and using the other to caress his cheek. “Look-”

“No,” Lance interrupted, “If you’re going back to this mission and leaving me, I will die.”

“Lance-”

“I. will. die.”

And for Keith, crying wasn’t a frequent want. He didn’t tear up easily and that was that. There wasn’t much time to think and understand his feelings anyway. . . but in this moment, he did feel like doing it. While he wasn’t sure how to verbalize it, he craved this moment just as much as Lance did. He too rested in his bed and stared off into nothingness, feeling like he was sinking and being swallowed by the mattress bellow his body. Irritated and under the weather, he’d put one pillow by his side and cling onto it for dear life, wrapping his legs around the cushion and squeezing every time his heart sorely pounded, maybe rubbing himself against it if he was that lonely.

Fortunately, he had missions to keep him distracted. . . 

Unfortunately, he had one right now. 

“I seriously have to take this guy out-”

“We can take him out together.”

“Lance-”

“I just can’t handle this space. . . especially now, when you’re right here in front of me, touching me, looking like a damn goddess,” Lance pushed, tightening his grip on Keith’s hips. 

Keith blushed again, this boy, his face quickly fading to a reddish tint.

And seeing Keith like that only made Lance ache more. . . He was smitten with endearment.

“I just want to kiss you. . . everywhere,” Lance whispered in his ear, pressing their bodies closer together. He inhaled deeply, picking up the scent of Keith’s. . . perfume. 

Quiznack. Fucking quiznack.

Keith perked at what the gesture implied. Frustrated and just as eager, he gave out a heavy sigh, unsure of what to do.

“Look. . . we take this guy out together and I’m all yours. Deal?”

“Best deal I’ve ever been apart of, Samurai.”

___

“What did you tell the others?” 

“The truth. I found you, that’s all,” Lance stated, wiping his bloody cheek with one hand and locking the door with the other. 

“Looks like a party!” 

And 

“I wonder what they’re celebrating down at that. . . what do you call it? A club?”

Within a few minutes, as expected, Hunk was extremely uncomfortable and Pidge was cranky. Despite feeling unsure if she was even allowed to be in this exact area, it wasn’t Earth, so she took a seat at the bar with her fellow paladin and avoided the scene. Across the room, Shiro was internally panicking from the amount of attention he was getting. He kept smiling, nodding, and shying away from the touches and words of needy aliens, probably crying on the inside somehow, but not wanting to be too mean; Shiro could really use a shot right now. Meanwhile, the two Alteans were having the time of their life dancing in a more innocent area of the club. They never figured out what the celebration was for, but boy were they celebrating.

And, well, Lance was in heaven. 

Oh! is all Keith can get out when he’s pushed against the bathroom wall, mouth quickly attacked by the warmth of Lance’s lips. He immediately gasps into the kiss, not expecting his boyfriend’s strong sense of urgency and excitement. Lance’s mouth. . . here, right now, soft and smooth, so hot and naughty that it’s a sin, so sweet that it’s sickening - a bunch of sensations Keith thought he wouldn’t feel for at least a few more weeks, as if there was a date for this kind of universe-saving crap.

God is it overwhelming.

Starving as soon as he’s fed, Keith throws his arms over the taller boy’s shoulders and begins to gently skim over his sharp blades with his nails, savoring the feeling of his boyfriend’s features as they aggressively swap spit. He tilts his head more to the right for comfort as he lets Lance explore his mouth, tongue moving like he’s never tasted it before, quiet moans and grunts exchanged between each other’s lips. Lance abruptly pulls back and moves to his neck, quickly sucking away at the delicate flesh, trying his hardest to coat each area with is touch. Despite the urge to grab Lance’s face and pull him back to his mouth, the sudden movement causes Keith to immediately chuckle, relishing the way those godly lips move against his skin. After spending endless nights dreaming of contact, shamefully staining his briefs, and absentmindedly biting his pillow, he could scream right now. . . 

His head was fucking spinning.  
It was doing some sort of shit.

And after a few seconds of coating the canvas with tender licks and delicious sucking, Lance transitions to Keith’s sweet spot, causing the boy’s hips to immediately rut against Lance’s, desperate for more contact. The galra’s hands rush to those short, brown locks, unintentionally tugging him from the sensitive area. 

“So delicate and fragile. . .”

When he’s face to face with Keith, Lance’s large hand presses against his chest, blues scanning the delicious jewelry that dangles before him. The sight is so new and odd that Lance can’t even react, but he definitely gives them his full, undivided attention.

Definitely.

“So, like. . . are those real?”

Keith nervously licks his lips. 

“Embarrassingly so,” he responds, cheeks tinted pink and eyes looking away from his boyfriend’s aggressive stare. I feel like I’m losing my virginity all over again.

“Can I touch-”

“Oh god Lance,” Keith blurts, gently pushing his boyfriend away. He quickly grabs the hem of his velvet crop top and pulls it over his head, skipping over his usual hesitancy for the sake of his pulsing hole and burning nipples, flinging the shirt to the corner of the room. His black locks are messy, frizzy strands loosely surrounding his face and sticking to his neck from the sweat. Keith is biting his lip, hands on his hips as he quickly runs through the heat of embarrassment, naked torso on full display, glimmering nipples so loud and in your face that it fucking hurts. 

But there is no time for shameful explanations and embarrassment.

“Just suck on them,” he continues, grabbing the back of Lance’s head and pulling it towards the pink beads on his chest. “Touch me - fuck.”

“My pleasure,” Lance replies, arms hooking around the back of Keith’s thighs to hoist him up onto the counter of the sink. Before he can even give a simple lick, Keith is already hot and needy, fingers quickly finding their way back into Lance’s hair, tugging tugging tugging. 

Knowing that they’d just be a pain in his ass, Lance only tugs Keith’s pants down to the middle of his thighs, groaning when he feels them struggling to slide past the curve of his lover’s plump ass. Lance’s first move isn’t direct, but it definitely gets a rise out Keith, who gives out a short, quiet whine, finding the feeling of his mouth almost painful from the long lack of it. 

And fuck is he sensitive. . . More than I remembered.

Lance puts his large hands beneath the boy’s thighs, right below his ass, rubbing slowly and gently, almost as if it’s their first time again and he’s afraid to be too rough. Keith feels stupid and useless, legs hooked around Lance’s waist, doing nothing other than accepting the pleasure, but he can’t help being caught up in the touches. . . so delicious, so rejuvenating. . .

“You feel so gorgeous, babe,” Lance says, slowly licking around one of his piercings.

And now it really feels like their first time - Lance complimenting Keith like crazy and Keith too stunned to do much at all.

Keith blushes profusely, cock twitching just at the feeling of Lance’s large hands and mouth on his skin, but his smile soon staples back into a blank face when they’re frozen on his ass and the blue paladin isn’t moving his tongue anymore.

I almost forgot.

“Did you want me to come right in my pants or something?” Lance asks, pulling back to look Keith directly in the eye as he toys with the soft, delicate fabric strangling the boy’s fit body. 

“U-Um,” Keith stutters, swallowing so hard that it probably made that gulp sound. 

Yeah,  
Okay,  
he was incredibly embarrassed by what he had to wear, but you see, the thing is. . . this part wasn’t actually necessary. At first, Keith frowned at the black, lace underwear, grumbling to himself and groaning as he pulled them past his thick, firm thighs and around his hips. He took a deep breath and turned around to look in the mirror, eyes still closed, fists clenched at his sides, hating every tick that went by. 

And you wouldn’t think that the Blade of Marmora would go out and fetch such a provocative attire - because they didn’t, Keith did. Heat flooded his cheeks when he walked into stores, head down and voice low, putting on this front that he was treating “his girl” even though he strayed far from females. Grabbing those black panties and putting them in the clothing pile at the register was harder than any other mission he’s ever had to deal with. Keith had never left a building so quickly before.

Later on, despite being alone, standing in front of that mirror with a flushed face, Keith cringed and groaned, wanting to throw a hissy fit because out of all people, why am I in this stupid situation?

But he liked it.  
No,  
he loved it.

There was something about the delicate clinginess of the soft, fragile fabric, the contrast between its dark lace and his pale skin, the way it made him feel beautiful and absolutely filthy all at the same time.

But nobody was supposed to know that.  
Not even Lance.

Keith squeezes his eyes shut and furrows his brows, struggling to find the right words to say. “Look, uh. . .” 

This is just too embarrassing. Far far far far too embarrassing.  
Yes, he loved Lance more than life, and yes, they’ve fucked like animals, so technically he should feel comfortable around his boyfriend no matter what, yeah?

No, perhaps not.  
Nobody knew this side of Keith.  
Keith didn’t even know this side of Keith until his nipples were pierced with metal and his ass was sort of covered with tight, black panties.

“No, look at me,” Lance demands, hands cupping Keith’s bottom cheeks as he lowers himself back to the piercings. The galran boy takes a second to listen, eyes slowly opening to meet Lance’s blues, bottom lip burning from his tight bite. “I think it’s beyond hot,” he says, nails digging into the soft, pale skin of his ass, face so serious that Keith jokingly thinks he can’t recognize it. He gasps and tenses up, eyes growing wide at the scorching feeling, fingers tightening their grip on Lance’s hair. “I want to fuck you,” nails deeper, “so hard,” deeper, “that it hurts,” deeper, “for the both of us.”

Lance glances to the bottom of the mirror, watching the red marks form around his nails in the skin as Keith lets out a loud moan, almost sounding like a howl. The smaller boy wants to speak, but all that can come out are stutters - f-fuh-uh-uh.

“And beneath your inability to respond, I know you want it too,” Lance adds, finally dragging his nails past the tortured area. 

And he was right.  
As Keith tilts his head back, sensitive nipples receiving God’s work, ass practically being skinned, he can’t find the ability to say a damn thing.  
But he wants it all.  
He wants it all so bad. 

While Keith’s body loses all control to the sensations of Lance’s movements, the boy doesn’t know how to exactly react after being so starved of his lover’s touches. He wants to moan, scream, whine, howl, and they haven’t even reached the horizon yet. As one hand unintentionally tugs the living shit out of Lance’s scalp, the other quickly moves to his groin. With his legs spread around the other’s body, weight on his crotch, God’s mouth on his buds, and the most aggressive hands on his ass, Keith’s struggling to keep his cock in control.

But with all of the sensations going on, he doesn’t even think he can move his hand to relieve his erection.

Through the mess of his moans, Keith clenches his fist around his cock, and blurts Lance’s name. “You just need to f-fuck me, and you n-need to do it now.”

And who would loverboy Lance be if he postponed such a glorious demand?

He was trying to be serious. He felt the need to be serious. This was the first time he’s seen Keith in forever and he’s making love to him as soon as possible. But as he discarded his clothes, secretly thriving in the giddy thoughts of I’mfuckingKeithKoganeI’mgonnafuckKeithfuckfuck, he realized an issue within their course.

“I, uh, don’t have lube. . .” Lance mumbles, now standing in nothing but boxer briefs.

Keith laughs, throwing his too tight pants and dark panties to the other side of the counter, “Give me your cock.”

That sentence was so straightforward that Lance wanted to come right then and there.

The red paladin scoots closer to the edge and allows his smooth legs to dangle over. He quickly spits in his hand and, after tugging Lance’s underwear down, reaches for the tan member, rubbing aggressively, eager to feel it inside of him. Keith continues to go back and forth between his left and right, spitting and coating at a rapid rate, driving Lance nuts. The boy has to grip the counter to keep from disturbing Keith’s “process”. He wants nothing more than to feel the boy’s lips around his cock, has dreamt of it too much, really, but nonetheless, he appreciates the pleasure brought to him by Keith’s soft hands.

Anything for the boy he loves.  
Anything for that delicious ass.

“Eh, we’ll be fine,” Keith says, getting ready to release.

“Wait,” Lance adds, quickly placing his hand over Keith’s, reestablishing a grip on his cock, almost melting at the returned touch. “W-will you be fine? No lube? No prepping? That’s nuts.”

“Yes, I’m not that fragile-”

“I’ll make it quick. I don’t want to hurt you-”

“Lance, I want you inside me,”

Cock twitch

“It’s going to hurt.”

“That’s anal sex, idiot,” Keith huffs, looking away, only to be surprised with two fingers plunging into his mouth. He quickly shifts his gaze to Lance, annoyed with every second that passes by. He’s getting cold and his body is hurting with want.

Keith begins to suck anyway.

Lance smirks like a fool.

A trail of spit droops from Lance’s fingers as he pulls from the galra’s mouth. As much as he loves Keith’s playful pout, he loves Keith’s “oh” when he eases his fingers into his hole. 

“Too much?”

“N-no, keep it going, just slowly,” Keith whispers, clenching Lance’s cock when he begins to move at a barely-faster rate. Lance gives a deep moan and Keith’s instinct is to pull away, almost apologetically, but Lance keeps his hand there again, not wanting the warmth to leave his pulsing cock. 

“Everything feeling okay?”

Keith nods eagerly, adjusting to the feeling. He’s fingered himself before, but it has never compared to Lance’s slender fingers. Long, tan digits moving so filthily, causing moans Keith hasn’t let out in a while to soar with careless volume.

“More,” Keith chokes out, and Lance attempts to add another finger, but Keith gives an aggressive tug on the boy’s cock instead, pulling him closer, causing Lance to yelp. “This is more.”

Knowing that there was no more hope for Keith’s patience, Lance obliges, releasing his grip from Keith’s hand and pulling his fingers from his hole. He wants to argue that what they did definitely wasn’t enough, nowhere near, but Keith, being the stubborn boy he is, definitely wouldn’t allow the prep to go any longer.

Perhaps he would’ve if he wasn’t so hungry for Lance’s cock.

The galra places one hand on the edge of the counter and the other on the knob of the sink, preparing himself for the feeling - he knows he’s an idiot for not wanting to prep as long as Lance prefers. Will he admit that, though? Of course not.

 

“Who’s fault is this?” Lance asks cockily, smirking and watching the boy’s face as he slowly pushes into Keith’s hole.

It’s not an unfamiliar feeling, but the stretching causes a burning feeling almost as if it is one. His nose scrunches up from the pain, but he doesn’t give in. 

“You for having such a big cock,” he replies, teeth gritting.

“It’s like you want my ego to be huge.”

“Lance, I love you, but please. . . just,” huff, “fuck me.”

As the blue paladin quickens his pace, Keith squeezes his eyes shut, mumbling more more more to keep Lance from slowing down. He adores how caring his boyfriend is and appreciates how much attention he gives towards the details of Keith, but his devoted role also means that Lance will stop mid-thrust if Keith shows the slightest bit of discomfort. 

It’s been a while and it hurts,  
But it’s a good kind of hurt.

Beyond the walls of the bathroom is amplified bass, booming the ground and vibrating everyone’s body as they dance to the beat, but inside this tiny room, the loudest sounds are skin slaps, Lance’s grunts, and Keith’s pants. The red paladin’s neck is sort of cramped against the wall at an awkward angle, but he shrugs it off and decides to care for the pain tomorrow because he might not have his boyfriend inside him then, pounding like that’s incredibly possible - because, unfortunately, it is.

Lance watches Keith’s mouth gradually open to a wider and wider gape with each thrust he supplies. He wants to chase after it and steal kisses from the soft lips before him, but with his cock doing all the thinking, he can’t slow down as much as he needs to do that. Keith’s eyebrows begin to knit together, hinting that he’s close. His knuckles are white in each grip, and with this observation, Lance only goes faster, incredibly eager to watch Keith come.

And the older boy wants to tell Lance that he’s close, that he feels so good, that he loves him so very much, but he’s so taken aback that he’s struggling to produce a sound. His moans have been quiet and his huffs, puffs, and pants are the only things in the air. The buildup in his tummy feels so good that he wants to kick Lance off of him. It all feels too good.

“G-gon’ c-com-”

“Yes, I know,” Lance interrupts, staring at Keith and feeling fonder than ever. Somehow more than the pulse of his cock, his heart feels like it’s going to explode.

And if the two had that conversation multiple times that night, the paladins wouldn’t have to know. 

They boarded the castle as soon as they could anyway - for Shiro’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my google drive since May and I just. . . forgot about it?
> 
> I'm starting over with a lot of things. This is a rough start, though, whoops.


End file.
